Getting What You Want
by The Other Troubadour
Summary: Nicole finally gets it. She breaks up with Luke. [LL]


TITLE: Getting What You Want  
  
RATING: PG  
  
DISCLAIMER: Hahahah. Hahah. Hah. Oh, seriously?  
  
SUMMARY: L/L. [C'mon, what else?] Nicole finally gets it.  
  
Nicole glanced at the small clock/radio on her bedside table, from where she lay, all ready for bed. She sighed, recognizing the fact that it was past eleven. If Luke were going to come, he would have already. She silently made a note of it in her head. That makes four days in a row; he hadn't even come to visit.  
  
Sure, he called. He called to make excuses. He had an early delivery. The truck seemed to be acting funny, and he didn't want to push it. Whatever it was that seemed to be keeping him in Stars Hollow, it was an on going thing. He wasn't a lawyer. He wasn't able to lie. She saw right through him.  
  
She snapped off the light, putting her book next to the clock. She bit her lip as she rolled over. She was a lawyer. Maybe that was why she had been able to lie to herself all this time. Luke didn't seem like he was really part of this relationship. How could she just pretend anymore? She had really wanted things to work out with Luke. He was a good guy. It hurt her to see that he didn't feel the same way. And every night of her silently hoping he'd show up, and then every night, him not showing up. It wasn't exactly what she'd call fun.  
  
She knew she would talk to him. If he didn't come see her tomorrow, she would go to Stars Hollow. And find out the real reason he wasn't coming home every night.  
  
&!*  
  
Luke whistled softly to himself as he wiped the tables down, at about nine the next night. Most of the town was quiet, and he liked it that way. No annoying gossipers talking, not Taylor...just being Taylor. After a while of enjoying the silence, he heard the roar of an expensive car pull up. Not even seeing the car's occupant, he knew this could not be good.  
  
Nicole entered the diner, wearing her work clothes and carrying her briefcase. Luke stared dumbfounded. What was she doing in Stars Hollow? Coming to take him back to her place? He hadn't planned on going to Litchfield that night. He tried to speak, but he was confused. So she did the talking.  
  
"Hello, Luke." She said, in her normal, casual way.  
  
"Nicole...hey...what are you doing here?" He barely got out.  
  
"Could you maybe get me a cup of coffee before I start? I've had a very long day." She said, her voice not changing at all.  
  
"Sure." He nodded. He didn't know why, but he felt as thought he was being talked to by an adult and he was a small child. She sat down at a stool in front of the counter, and he placed the coffee in front of her. He then stood there, waiting for whatever she had to say.  
  
She took a long sip, and surveyed the diner. She set down her cup, carefully, and looked back at him. "So. Luke. I don't see your jacket or keys anywhere. Where you planning on coming home tonight?" She asked, very calmly.  
  
"I, uh, have an early delivery...I would have had to leave real early tomorrow morning, and I just figured..." He started, but she held up her hand.  
  
"Another early delivery. You know, maybe you should get different delivery guys." She paused. "Or learn how to lie. I could teach you, you know." He narrowed his eyebrows. Now she was just sounding amused.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Nicole."  
  
She nodded her head, and a smirk appeared on her face. Her tone was different this time. Much more edge. "Oh, you don't, Luke? You don't understand where I'm coming from? You don't see how I can be even a little bit upset after my husband doesn't even come home most of the time?"  
  
"Things have just been crazy around here. It's not like I'm avoiding you."  
  
"Did I say you were avoiding me? Nope, you got there yourself. I'm proud."  
  
"I'm not...avoiding you..." He started to deny, but she looked at him with a very intimidating stare, and he backed down, slowly. "I'm not avoiding you because I don't like you, Nicole."  
  
"I know. But now that we've accepted it, would you like to tell me the reason you have changed your mind so drastically about this relationship? You seemed all for it when I came to you a few months ago." She said, her voice returning to normal. She sipped her coffee.  
  
He wiped the already clean counter with his towel. He didn't want to tell her the real reason. He didn't want to tell anyone the real reason. But there she was. His wife, asking him to be honest with her.  
  
"When you came to me, I wanted to be in a relationship with you. There were other reasons, but it really was the main one. I missed you." She watched him intently. "But I think that I missed you mainly because I missed having someone. You're a great person, so I'm not trying to offend you in any way."  
  
Nicole was hurt. But she was expecting it, so she put on a brave face, and let him go on with his speech.  
  
"And we had fun together. It was one of the best relationships I've ever been in."  
  
Nicole nodded. "Well then, if that's all true, then the only reason I can think of you not being happy in this relationship is there's someone else."  
  
"There could be other reasons," He said.  
  
She gave a small laugh. "You're right. There are other reasons. I can think of a lot, actually. But I know you. And I know that there's someone else." She said.  
  
"What?" Luke asked, this time only pretending to be confused.  
  
"Do I really need to spell it out for you, Luke? You talk about her all the time. And you get this look on your face when you do. I always hoped that one day you would get that look when you talked about me."  
  
He slowly exhaled. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I should have seen it coming. Things haven't been working for a while...I guess I was just trying to make something out of nothing." They both stayed quiet for a minute, before Nicole spoke again. "I'll start on the divorce papers tomorrow."  
  
He nodded. "Thanks. And thanks for being...like this."  
  
"You're welcome." She gave him a small smile and got up from her stool. She bent down to pick up her briefcase, and when she stood up, she heard the bell above the door ring. It was Lorelai.  
  
"Hey Luke, I left my bag here before...you know, the big black one with the stripe-y thing across it and the strap...thing..." She rambled, mostly to herself, looking under the tables closest to the door. She hadn't looked up, and didn't notice either Luke or Nicole. "Aha!" She exclaimed after spotting it on a chair that Luke had not turned over yet. She pulled it over her shoulder, and finally turned toward the counter. She seemed taken aback, and gave a small laugh. "Hey, Nicole."  
  
She nodded in Lorelai's direction. "Hello." She turned back to Luke. "I'll speak to you soon." She said, and turned to walk out the door. On her way there, she paused next to Lorelai, and turned her head in her direction. "You're very lucky." She said.  
  
Lorelai nodded enthusiastically. "That I found my bag? I know. It's like my life is...in....here." She finished lamely, seeing that Nicole had exited the diner before she had even gotten halfway through her sentence. She walked over to the counter, taking Nicole's seat.  
  
"See? She totally hates me." Lorelai said. Luke chuckled.  
  
"She doesn't hate you."  
  
"Uh-huh. Are you going to Litchfield tonight?" Lorelai asked, amused, as though he couldn't actually be going.  
  
"Nope." He paused. "We, uh, broke up."  
  
Lorelai was taken aback again. "Oh...I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not." Luke said, amused again.  
  
"You're right! I never liked her." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Mature." He said.  
  
She opened her mouth, pretending to be offended. "All I'm saying is you can do better."  
  
"Better." He stared at her for a minute, before going back to wiping the non-dirty counter.  
  
"Blah, Nicole. What did she even mean when she told me I was lucky? Obviously she had no interest in my heart-wretching purse story." Lorelai said, feigning a look of shock at that fact.  
  
"She just meant that she thought that she had something, but it actually belongs to you." He said.  
  
"My bag? Uh, no, I bought this bag last Thursday; I don't know how she could think this is hers. It's way to cool."  
  
"She didn't mean the bag," Luke said, realizing that he had brought himself here. He was going to have to continue this conversation.  
  
"You know what she meant?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Are you gonna tell me?"  
  
"Will you take 'no' as an answer?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
She grinned. "See, you know me too well."  
  
"All right. She just meant that, in her opinion, she thinks your lucky because..." He paused, and he shrugged his shoulders before continuing. "I have feelings for you. And not her." He said.  
  
Something that he had wanted to say for years. He thought it was going to be hard, but the words came so easily. And now she knew. It was the best he could do...now he would be able to tell himself, that even if she didn't reciprocate these feelings, he tried.  
  
She blinked a few times, and swallowed hard. "You have feelings for me? Since when?"  
  
"Since...a while." He said.  
  
"Wow. I can't say I haven't thought about...us...Luke, but what if-"  
  
He held up his hand. "Stop. I've thought about all the what if's...I don't want to ruin our friendship...but I want to take this chance Lorelai. And if you hadn't realized, I'm not a very big risk-taker...I only take them when it's important."  
  
"Wow." She slowly got up from her chair, and walked around the counter. She wrapped her arms around Luke's neck, and placed her head on his shoulder. He was a little surprised, but he put his arms around her waist before running his hand though her hair. "I think I wanna take this chance too." She said, softly.  
  
He closed his eyes. He wanted to remember everything about this moment. The way that Lorelai smelled, the way that they fit so perfectly together, the way her hair felt so soft. How good it felt, finally getting what he wanted. His best friend. As more then a best friend.  
  
After a minute, she raised her head slowly, took his face with her hands, and kissed him. It was wonderful.  
  
And Luke knew he would never forget it.  
  
THE END. [For now.]  
  
A/N: Yup, I know. Short. Crazy. But I wrote it in a very short period of time very late at night. And I don't think I'll be continuing...unless I suddenly feel a burst of inspiration, because I almost never continue with any of the fics. A flaw I have. Sorry. Anywho, if you liked it, or hated it, please leave me a review. I will love you forever. 


End file.
